


Like a stallion mounts his mare

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Innuendo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: @bloodstained-porcelain-doll on Tumblr requested:."Sup. So can I request a Sandor Clegane smut? ;D Where the reader is practicing sword fighting and it turns him on and ends with rough smut outdoors? Maybe from behind, ya know… “Like a stallion mounts his mare” NAH “Like a Hound fucks his bitch”. Thank you Ily "a.k.a. - Sandor shows you how much he enjoys seeing you with a sword.





	

“Stop staring.” You tried to ignore Sandor’s eyes burning your skin as you defended yourself from the man in front of you.

What was his name again? You couldn’t remember. He was hired by your man  – not your _husband_ , your _man_ – to help you practising your sword fight abilities.

“Make me.” He drank his beer.

You and the Hound… You were something Westeros couldn’t quite understand, and you honestly didn’t give a fuck about it.  

“You’re distracting me.” You stated, defending yourself from the man in front of you.

“You’re making me horny.” He stated back.

The other man tried not to look embarrassed by the conversation, and you rolled you eyes. He was supposed to be used to that already. After all, you’ve been training with him for more then a whole month.

“You’re always horny.” You accused.

“You’re always around to make me horny.”

You shook your head and, drinking the rest of his drink, he stood up.

“You.” He pointed at the man. “Leave.”

The poor man didn’t even blink before he left, and you pouted.

“I was training.” You crossed your arms, squeezing your breasts slightly and making his gaze fly there for a moment. you dress was simple, made of a thin fabric that in nothing reminded you of your noble position as the only remaining member of a great house in Westeros.

Your relationship with Sandor was something you only realised existed when you were already _something_ , an unmarried couple who challenged the faith and the crown. You didn’t believe in the gods, and neither did him, and the crown owned _you_ so much money that you could take the Red Keep as yours and strip them naked. The queen and her bratty son couldn’t even raise their voices to you, and no seven gods would tell you what to do. The only person in the whole world that could make you submit to him was in front of you. 

“I can call the man back.” He said, and you knew that meant nothing, as his hands grabbed you and tossed you on the closest table. “Or I can just fuck you.”

And, with a harsh kiss, he stated his decision. 

You loved kissing Sandor. His hands always touched you body in the most pleasurable way, hard and not even close to soft. His tongue always dominated your, and he always managed to make you melt under hm. This times things weren’t different and when he drifted away, biting your lower lips, you couldn’t contain a moan. 

“Sandor.” You gasped and his hands crept under your skirt, crawling your skin eagerly and meeting your bare cunt 

“Your minx.” He accused, his thumb finding her wet folds. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” You moaned as his finger found your wet hole. ”We’re already past this phase.” 

In response to your tease and surprising you, Sandor pulled you and turned you around, lifting your dress and exposing your ass and cunt to air. 

“Face down, milady.” He mocked you with the title many called you. “Don’t move.” 

You obeyed. 

You didn’t know what you were going to feel. 

He enjoyed to see you like that: butt naked panting in expectation. From experience, you knew exactly what he was doing. You could almost see him drinking from your figure as he stroked his large, heavy cock in his hand while he thought of what he would do to you. Sometimes, Sandor spanked you. He enjoyed how your cheeks redden under his hands and how it always makes your wetness drip down your thighs. 

You were expecting today to be one of those say times, but it is not.

Kneeling down, he crashed his lips on your wet cunt, making you moan in surprise and pleasure. You were the one who taught him how to please a woman, the only woman who wanted him close, different from any other he ever had. 

His hands gripped your ass, squeezing it and using the grip to keep you from wiggling your hips against his face. His beard rubs your skin in the best ways, and his nose is soon teasing your whole while his tongue meets your clit. 

“Sandor.” You squeezed the edges of the table with your hands. “Stop teasing.” You begged. 

The laugh he gave you against your clit vibrated through your whole body, and your hands just gripped the table harder. 

“You’re not the one who give the orders here, milady.” He circled your wet hole with his finger, penetrating you with two digits at once and making you moan. “I’m gonna feast on this wet cunt for as long as I want.”

You moaned, and in finally hit you that you were in an open area. 

“Fuck.” You groaned. at the realisation. “Oh please, Sandor. Please, fuck me.” 

He ignored you, opening his fingers inside you and inserting a third one, hitting your sweet spot and making your body arch back. 

“If you don’t fuck me right now…” You started to threat him. 

“What are you gonna do, little lady?” He moved his face away for a moment, his thumb finding your engorged nub and circling it in a tight motion. “You’re gonna kill me? Run away from me? Punish me? We both know how owns this little cunt, and who gets to do whatever he wants with it.” He stated. “Now, come on done. I want to feel you squeezing my fingers. Then, and just then, I’m gonna fuck you.”

You shut your eyes and mouth, and he went back to licking and sucking your womanhood. Not too long after, you felt the waves crashing your body, and tried to control your moans in order not to attract any attention. 

That was one of your personal open areas, but maids circled there frequently.

“That’s my good lady.” Sandor mocked when you came down, standing up. 

“Please.” You moaned weakly. “Please, fuck me. Take me.”

He chuckled, the sound sending a shiver up your back. 

“And how do you ant me to fuck you, little lady.”

“ _Like a stallion mounts his mare.”_

Sandor’s hands gripped your ass and you finally felt the tip of his cock rubbing against your folds. 

“No, little lady.” He held your waist with his large hands. “I’m gonna fuck you _like a Hound fucks his bitch._ Because that’s exactly what you are.”

And, with that, he entered you all at once, still managing to stretch you to the edge of the line that divided pleasure and pain. 

He wasn’t gentle. His hips crashed against yours on a loud, violent pace, his balls hitting your nub each time he trusted against you, his low groans making you moan even louder. 

“Look at how my little lady takes me.” He pulled your torso up, his right hand resting on your throat as he pressed you against his chest. “Such a good bitch,”

Before you could notice, the table broke down thanks to his strength, making you jerk back at him. But Sandor didn’t even bother to care, he just used his other arm to hold you close to him and went on fucking you hard. 

You hair was glued to your face, and the sweat dripping on your skin when he moved his lips to your ear. 

“I want to feel your cunny squeezing me when I give you my seed.” He stated, almost like a command while his hand - the one that had just left your neck - travelled to your cunt and played with your nub the way he knew you liked it. “Can you do that for me, little lady? Squeeze my cock inside you while I give you my seed?”

You moaned what seemed to be a yes and he cursed under his breath. 

His hips became stronger and erratic under you, and your moans louder. You didn’t give a fuck to who would see you there, you just needed to feel him peaking inside you. 

You came undone with a shameful scream, milking the Hound inside you and shaking in pleasure as you felt his think seed paint your walls in thick ropes. 

“That’s my good little lady.” He kissed your neck as you both panted, coming down from the hype, the first demonstration of softness even since he laid his hands on you. “That’s my good girl.”


End file.
